


梦2

by longxunmian200000508



Category: njzbd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longxunmian200000508/pseuds/longxunmian200000508





	梦2

三十多岁的大老爷们儿，地道的老北京茬子，头一次怂了  
他没有告诉任何人，只默默地藏在心底。  
可爱情这种东西就像小树发芽，你以为是小小的芽，却不知道它的根系依旧到达了很深很远的地底  
根深蒂固的存在着

之后他依旧经常做梦  
梦中的男人有着湿漉漉的小狗一样的眼神  
耳垂上一闪一闪的发着盈盈的光

这天他们演出完的时候，出去喝酒，他没来由的开始生气，台上的尚九熙鲜少与他有肢体接触，就连一些必要的动作也是能免就免，他喝高了  
尚九熙送他回家，要走的时候尚九熙弯着腰穿鞋，那段梦里的柔软的腰肢便漏了出来，也许是酒的缘故，他抱住了他，吻上了他的唇  
之后又是那个梦  
但不知为何，这次的梦有点儿真实。  
梦中的男人被他反手扣住了手腕压在了墙上，他撬开男人的口，被迫让他承受着自己密密麻麻的吻，口腔中满是他的味道。唾液顺着嘴角一点点儿流淌下来。  
他的手便慢慢下滑。最后终于到了他的大腿根部。在他的密地附近徘徊着，  
梦中有谁不知说了什么，何九华也不想再听了，只自心想着身下的男人  
醉了么？那就醉着吧，他慢慢的想，至少梦里。还能让他放肆一回。  
皮带掉落在地发出重重的金属声音，像是一件事情拉开帷幕，他坐在椅子上把他抱着放在自己健硕的大腿上。阳具贴着男人的后穴，硬硬的摆弄挑逗着他一股  
他温柔的看着怀中的男人，手滑向他的臀。掐了一把，满手的滑腻柔软，慢吞吞的又摸了摸。  
吸吮着他的胸前的小果。同时下身也缓缓的进入。  
梦境过于真实了。  
他轻轻叹着  
硕大的阳具进入小穴时男人轻叫了一下，小猫一样的语调。层层的嫩肉被撑开，阻碍着他又吸引着他，他满足的喟叹为他里面的嫩滑紧致为这完美的契合度。他埋首在他胸前舔舐亲吻。硕大的阳具整根进入又整根拔出，动作越来越快  
男人在高潮的余韵中轻轻的颤抖着。躯体满是红色的痕迹。白嫩的臀瓣也印上了他的掌痕。身上的精液顺着白皙的大腿根部淌到黑色的沙发上满是旖旎的味道  
他满足的吸吮着他胸前的红果，顺手摸了把他的下身，惹来男人的轻轻的一抖  
叫师哥  
他在他耳边轻咬，  
师哥。他听话的唤着。声音里却带着哭腔，软软糯糯的哭泣声，让他有种想欺负他到底的冲动  
宝宝好听话。他附在他耳边轻轻的说，让他敏感的一抖。  
他慢慢的蹭着他。男人渐渐忍不住，看着他得眼神中带着渴望和挑逗，  
师哥。男人难耐的扭着身子，主动凑上前将自己的花穴离他更进一点儿  
想要什么？他淡笑着看着他，在梦中，我希望你至少能说一句。你需要我  
想要。你。  
不是不需要我么  
他猛的将巨根插入那可怜的后穴中。近乎恶劣的顶撞着他，感受着他紧握着自己，出去的时候挽留着他，进入的时候又装模作样的欲拒还迎着，像极了那只企鹅对他忽冷忽热的态度。  
男人通红着脸，想将脸埋进沙发里却被他将脸又正了过来，在这个小空间里，他毫无还手之力，只能任他为所欲为，  
他笑着。在他的眼神中又一次释放，如牛奶般撒向他的胸前。

醒来的时候是第二天下午四点  
房间里飘着饭菜的香气  
厨房里有男人背对着他做饭  
耳垂上闪着盈盈的光

这世界上最美好的事莫过于  
你在心里默默种了一棵小树  
而在另一个人心里，也有一棵小树  
树上的每一片叶子  
都写着你的名字。


End file.
